<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nobody knows by PaulieLopes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679772">nobody knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulieLopes/pseuds/PaulieLopes'>PaulieLopes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Romance, The Lumineers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:59:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulieLopes/pseuds/PaulieLopes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Acontece que, por mais preparado que você se sinta, você nunca está verdadeiramente preparado para o momento do adeus. James aprendeu isso da maneira mais complicada. Depois de anos fora de casa, porém, ninguém também sabe como voltar para casa - como reparar tudo que está quebrado, como reparar todos seus erros. </p>
<p>[ONE-SHOT &amp; JAYROSE]<br/>[INSPIRADA NA MÚSICA "NOBODY KNOWS" DA BANDA THE LUMINEERS]<br/>[ONE-SHOT INTEGRANTE DE UMA COLETÂNEA POSTADA NO NYAH: https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/795503/Falling/ ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley, Jayrose - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nobody knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá :) <br/>Eu nunca escrevi nada sobre esse casal - até porque sou completamente apaixonada pela ideia de Scorose - mas foi o aniversário de uma amiga querida que adora esse shipp (ei, Miss A!) e foi a ocasião perfeita para escrever algo sobre. Pois bem, essa história foi originalmente postada no Nyah como parte de uma coletânea de one-shots sobre o casal, na qual cada capítulo era uma one-shot independente de uma autora (eu e mais cinco amigas), todas inspiradas em músicas da banda The Lumineers. Bem, se você se interessar sobre James e Rose, tenho certeza que vai adorar ler as outras também: https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/795503/Falling/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>nobody knows</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>por Paulie, para Miss A</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>insipirada na música "nobody knows", da banda The Lumineers</em>
</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6q5Zn_ZkehM<em><br/></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>nobody knows how say goodbye</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody knows how the say goodbye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seems so easy till you try</em>
</p>
<p>James sabia desde sempre que seu lugar não era em Godric's Hollow. O sufocamento da cidade pequena, repleta de parentes e conhecidos, onde não podia ir à cafeteria sem que alguém soubesse, nunca havia resgatado os melhores sentimentos possíveis nele.</p>
<p>Quando viu Teddy, seu praticamente irmão mais velho, mudar-se com Victoire, sua prima, para a França, ele percebeu que aquele era o caminho que seu coração clamava. Não necessariamente França, é claro, mas naquele momento o James de doze anos percebia que toda a inquietação que sentia desde a tenra infância era o clamor por liberdade que deixar Godric's Hollow lhe traria.</p>
<p>Era de se esperar, portanto, que nos oito anos que o separava daquele primeiro devaneio de agora, ele teria se preparado para o momento do adeus. Ele tinha, na verdade: ele sempre pensara que não teria a menor dificuldade de acenar e nunca mais olhar para trás.</p>
<p>Claro, sentiria falta dos seus pais, mas não do drama que o estado de quase-famosos naquela cidadezinha trazia à vida de toda sua família. Sentiria falta de Albus, especialmente das memórias infantis que dividia com ele, mas não de todo o desgaste que as internações para reabilitação haviam causado em todos, o sentimento de esperança a cada vez se esvaindo até que não sobrasse nenhum - apenas a aceitação de que seu irmão tinha um vício, e aquilo não mudaria. Sentiria falta de Lily, com toda certeza, mas por todas as conversas que já tinha tido com a irmã e os planos que ela tinha de se juntar a ele em breve, esperava que a sensação de separação por um tempo determinado lhe trouxesse calma.</p>
<p>Mas ninguém está realmente preparado para <em>o</em> momento do adeus. Pelo menos ele não estava.</p>
<p>E estava menos ainda quando pensou que isso também envolveria se despedir <em>dela</em>.</p>
<p>Talvez seja por isso que ele entrou no primeiro ônibus do dia na praça central de Godric's Hollow apenas com sua mochila sem olhar por sobre seu ombro nem uma única vez.</p>
<p>
  <em>When I looked back you were gone</em>
</p>
<p>Rose tentou entender – ela poderia jurar por todas as forças universais que fosse possível. Ela realmente tentou.</p>
<p>Mas a cada momento que relembrava como acordou cedo e passou a manhã inteira em uma viagem ansiosa entre o sofá da sala e a janela que dava para a entrada de casa, não conseguindo se concentrar em qualquer linha de pensamento, ela <em>não</em> entendia. A cada momento que relembrava como assim que os ponteiros do relógio se juntaram no doze, indicando o meio dia, ela saiu de casa afobada apenas com seu celular e com as roupas meio surradas que já usava, e correu para a casa dos Potter receosa que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido, ela <em>não</em> entendia.</p>
<p>E, se fosse ser justa, quando relembrava o olhar que Lily lhe lançou ao abrir a porta e a encarar – um olhar de piedade –, ela <em>realmente</em> não entendia.</p>
<p>E ela continuou <em>não </em>entendendo pelos próximos cinco anos – embora não conseguisse, de forma alguma, simplesmente <em>esquecer</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beats my heart when you are gone</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>nobody knows how to get back home</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then the moments passed you by</em>
</p>
<p>Se pedissem para James descrever o que ele esperava da Holanda quando embarcou naquele avião, um mês após estar hospedado em uma pensão qualquer em Londres, certamente não seria nada daquilo.</p>
<p>Ele nunca imaginara que passaria o primeiro ano inteiro trabalhando em uma mercearia de bairro que não era mais larga que um corredor, repondo estoques e não ganhando mais que o suficiente para sobreviver.</p>
<p>Não imaginava, também, que, apesar das turbulências, ele conseguiria entrar em marketing na universidade pública dali. E que quatro anos depois, então, ele estaria formado.</p>
<p>Mas, menos ainda, ele esperava que a empresa em que estagiou durante o último ano da faculdade iria querer lhe contratar. Sorriu com todas suas forças – mais que, na verdade, ele achava que seus músculos conseguiriam se mover. Sorriu, até que o gerente do seu setor continuasse a notícia: eles queriam que ele continuasse seu trabalho como funcionário efetivo, mas na filial em Londres.</p>
<p>Londres, tudo bem. Não era Godric's Hollow, então tudo estava bem. Mas era a uma hora de ônibus da sua cidade natal. Quem ele estava querendo enganar? Não estava <em>nada</em> bem.</p>
<p>Ele mentiria se dissesse que pensou mais que algumas esparsas vezes em casa depois que foi embora. Mandava mensagens para sua mãe no natal, e tinha notícias de Lily e seu pequeno sobrinho mensalmente – ela nunca havia deixado Godric's Hollow, afinal, tendo se casado com seu melhor amigo de infância apenas um ano depois que James foi embora (ele não voltou para o casamento, embora tenha sido a única vez que pensou que voltar não seria tão ruim, afinal).</p>
<p>Ele bloqueou todos os pensamentos sobre sua família, sobre os colegas da escola ou as pequenas intrigas que recheavam cada esquina pouco movimentada de lá. Bloqueou os dramas de Albus, qualquer recaída que ele pudesse se enfiar, qualquer pedido de dinheiro emprestado possível.</p>
<p>E, principalmente, bloqueou qualquer tentativa de sua mente lhe trair e trazer <em>Rose</em> à tona – embora não pudesse afirmar que nunca havia discado seu número e desistido de ligar em um rompante de consciência, ainda mais em noites bêbadas em um bar qualquer, ou em noites de pânico e desespero absolutos com a faculdade.</p>
<p>Ele não podia, não queria, não se permitiria, reentrar naquelas memórias. Por mais que elas fossem maravilhosas, por mais que ele quisesse se lembrar da sensação dos lábios dela nos seus, das suas mãos macias percorrendo suas costas. Mas ele não podia. E isso era tudo que ele se permitia pensar.</p>
<p>Pediu para o gerente tempo para pensar na proposta, dizendo que devia repensar sua vida em Amsterdam – embora o que menos passasse por sua mente agora era o que ele deixaria em Holanda.</p>
<p>Passou a noite em claro, listando cada motivo pelo qual ele não queria voltar, pelo qual ele estaria melhor ali. Listou também cada contra daquela decisão – que superava os prós por incontáveis vezes. Revirou-se na cama, e encarou o teto, se chamando de insano quando sequer <em>cogitava</em> a possibilidade. Quando conseguiu cochilar, o sol já começava a entrar pelas persianas do seu pequeno apartamento.</p>
<p>Qual não foi a surpresa então, quando encontrou o gerente na manhã seguinte, ele sorriu e disse sonoramente um "eu aceito" – e ele podia jurar que não tinha nada a ver com longos cabelos ruivos que se infiltraram em todos seus pensamentos desde quando a proposta lhe foi ofertada.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody knows how to get back home</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We set out so long ago</em>
</p>
<p>Um mês depois, James estava hospedado em um pequeno apartamento em Londres.</p>
<p>Em uma epifania – ou um momento de fraqueza, chame como preferir –, ele estava em um carro alugado em uma estrada que ele pensou que nunca iria revisitar, principalmente depois de todos aqueles longos anos.</p>
<p>Ele não sabia como a informação do caminho certo para a casa de campo dos avós tinha ficado em sua memória mesmo sem dispensar um único pensamento consciente naquela direção por tanto tempo – o cérebro humano é uma coisa maluca, se James tivesse de dar sua opinião sincera sobre o assunto.</p>
<p>Mas de certa forma estava em seu subconsciente guardada em algum lugar e ele não tinha de pensar muito ao escolher uma saída na rotatória ou ao entrar na estrada secundária certa que ia em direção à casa de campo – o que era ótimo, porque seu cérebro certamente iria entrar em colapso se tivesse de pensar nisso <em>também</em>, já que estava no meio de uma crise existencial nesse exato momento.</p>
<p>O que ele diria quando chegasse lá? Será que eles ainda se reuniam todo domingo para o almoço? E, por tudo que era mais sagrado, como ele encararia seus parentes de uma forma normal depois de anos sem dar notícias?</p>
<p>E se <em>ela </em>estivesse lá?</p>
<p>James gostaria de pensar que foi sua coragem que o levou a alugar o carro e ir até lá – Lily já diria que foi sua estupidez, dois lados da mesma moeda.</p>
<p>Quando estacionou o carro se aproximou do terreno dos avós e ele viu todos aqueles carros estacionados em lugares aleatórios do gramado – mas não tão aleatórios assim para quem realmente conhecia a família, considerando, por exemplo, que tio Percy sempre estacionava na sombra que a grande árvore do canto esquerdo provia –, sentiu o suor frio escorrendo pela sua espinha.</p>
<p>O que ele estava pensando quando tomou aquela decisão ridícula? Não conversava com nenhum deles há anos e de repente pensou que seria bem vindo em um almoço de domingo? No almoço de domingo sagrado da vovó Molly?</p>
<p>Com esse pensamento ele continuou um pouco pela estrada de terra desconcertada e virou o carro, retornando pelo mesmo caminho que veio. Pela segunda vez em sua vida, ele estava tomando a decisão de partir, e, novamente, não olhou para trás nem uma vez.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody knows how to get back home</em>
</p>
<p>— Ei, Jamie – a voz de Lily estava um pouco diferente quando ela atendeu o telefonema dele.</p>
<p>— Ei, Lils. Vi que você tinha me ligado. Tá tudo ok?</p>
<p>— Não exatamente – ele podia perceber, no som abafado que saia do telefone que ela estava mordendo o lábio, maquinando como seria a melhor forma para lhe dizer seja lá o que ela quisesse dizer.</p>
<p>— É o vovô, Jamie – ela soltou, por fim, com um suspiro audível no fim – Ele não tá bem. Ele <em>realmente</em> não tá bem. Se você ainda quiser ver ele, a hora é agora. Ele está ficando na nossa casa. E eu... Hagrid, não! Desce do sofá, agora. Você vai se machucar desse jeito. Hagrid! Jamie, eu preciso desligar agora, mas... Pensa nisso, tá legal?</p>
<p>— Tudo bem. Manda um oi pro Hagrid.</p>
<p>— Pode deixar. Amo você, Jay.</p>
<p>— Também amo você.</p>
<p>James desligou a tela do celular e o jogou no travesseiro ao lado da sua cabeça. Já fazia um ano que ele estava morando em Londres e, depois daquele domingo estranho que ele quase voltou pra casa, nunca mais havia cogitado a possibilidade. Lily havia vindo visita-lo uma vez, com Luke, seu esposo, e Hagrid. Mas, fora isso, não havia tido mais qualquer contato com a família – além das ligações casuais para a mãe, ou as respostas evasivas para alguma mensagem de bom dia que ela viesse a lhe mandar.</p>
<p>Mas agora, com essa notícia... Ele nunca havia sido muito próximo de vovô Arthur, era verdade, seus interesses nunca haviam coincidido muito. Porém, entre não ser próximo e não visitar quando ele não estava, palavras de Lily, bem...</p>
<p>James deu um suspiro em alto tom. Era agora ou nunca.</p>
<p>Alcançou o celular novamente e olhou os horários para o próximo ônibus rumo a Godric's Hollow – coincidência ou não, era praticamente a mesma escala de quando saíra de casa.</p>
<p>Bastou uma ligação para o chefe e ajeitar uma pequena mochila antes de embarcar.</p>
<p>
  <em>Heard your voice leading me on</em>
</p>
<p>James saberia recitar cada detalhe da casa dos seus pais para qualquer um que o questionasse: o tom leve de verde nas paredes, a grande janela com armação de madeira bem escura, que combinava com a madeira da grande porta; a garagem com os dois carros estacionados, o pequeno jardim que seu pai se esforçava com tanto esmero em uma quantidade proporcional ao grau de caos que seus moradores enfrentavam a cada momento.</p>
<p>Talvez ele tenha registrado aquela memória com tanto ardor porque no fundo imaginava que nunca retornaria a vê-la. Ou talvez fosse um acontecimento involuntário pelos anos que morou ali.</p>
<p>Nada disso importava, no entanto, porque ali estava ele – apenas uma mochila, da mesma forma que havia saído. A mão pairava no ar, perto demais de tocar o interfone, longe demais para realmente tocá-lo.</p>
<p>Em um ímpeto corajoso vindo de um lugar inesperado, ele conseguiu apertar o botão e ouvir o som ressoando pelas paredes de casa. Era o meio da tarde, ele esperava poder vir e encontrar apenas com a cuidadora que a família tinha contratado e com os avós.</p>
<p>Se surpreendeu, então, quando a porta foi aberta e a mulher que a atendeu tinha os cabelos ruivos tão característicos de sua família – seria muita coincidência se tivessem contratado alguém com o mesmo tom de cabelo, certo?</p>
<p>Quando concentrou na pessoa, por entre as barras do portão que ainda não havia sido aberto para ele, e focou no rosto dela, segurou um suspiro pelos lábios.</p>
<p>— O que você tá fazendo aqui?</p>
<p>
  <em>Through the darkness to the dawn</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>III</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>nobody knows how the story ends</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love is deep as the road is long</em>
</p>
<p>— Você não precisa ir esse ano, Sirius. Você pode esperar mais um ano, menos que isso, na verdade. Aí vamos juntos.</p>
<p>— Você não quer deixar Godric's, Rose. Ou a família. Principalmente o vovô.</p>
<p>James enrolava e desenrolava os cabelos dela em um dos seus dedos, enquanto sentia que ela se aninhava mais em seu peito.</p>
<p>— Mas não seria pra sempre, eu sempre posso vir visitar.</p>
<p>Estavam enrolados em si mesmos no sofá da casa de Rose, assistindo um programa qualquer que passava na televisão enquanto aproveitavam que os pais dela haviam saído para um jantar de comemoração do aniversário de casamento.</p>
<p>— Sirius? – ela levantou o rosto e girou o corpo para poder encará-lo, esperando uma resposta.</p>
<p>— A gente realmente precisa conversar sobre isso agora?</p>
<p>— Bem, a gente precisa conversar sobre isso em <em>alguma hora</em>, não acha?</p>
<p>— Porra, Rô, só deixa pra lá – ele aproximou o rosto do dela, mirando sua boca, mas acertando o ângulo da mandíbula quando a menina desviou.</p>
<p>— Porra eu quem digo, James!</p>
<p>Ao ouvir o 'James' e vê-la sentando-se em um supetão, percebeu que tinha dito a coisa errada. Rose era assim: era fácil perceber quando estava nervosa, era fácil perceber quando estava triste, era <em>fácil</em>. Simplesmente isso. Tudo era simples e fácil com ela – bom, tirando a parte que passaram o último mês trocando beijos escondidos de toda a família (exceto Lily, claro, ninguém escondia nada de Lily).</p>
<p>— Você tá evitando o tópico a semana inteira, a cada vez que eu tento conversar sobre isso, você desconversa, você me beija, ou então alguém chega. Porra, James, a gente <em>precisa</em> de conversar – nesse ponto, ela já estava de pé e mexia afobadamente os braços.</p>
<p>— O <em>que</em> você quer que eu diga, Rose? – ele sentou-se também, passando os dedos pelos cabelos.</p>
<p>— O que você quer de nós, Sirius? Só isso. Eu quero saber o que nós <em>somos</em>.</p>
<p>— Esse mês foi incrível, Rosie. Foi mesmo. Mas eu não posso adiar mais. Eu já esperei tanto tempo pra conseguir sair daqui. E agora que tá tudo planejado... Eu só... Não posso – ele esticou o braço e alcançou a mão dela – Se você quiser vir, depois, ficar comigo, vai ser incrível, Rô. Mas eu não posso adiar mais, e eu só espero realmente que você entenda.</p>
<p>Ela suspirou e se sentou ao lado dele.</p>
<p>— Eu sei, Sirius... É só que... Eu não sei. Que dia você vai mesmo?</p>
<p>— Domingo.</p>
<p>Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou o chão perto dos seus pés.</p>
<p>— Tudo bem. Que tal uma pipoca? – ela mudou de assunto completamente, com um grande sorriso no rosto.</p>
<p>James respondeu com um aceno, e se aproximou beijando-lhe a boca, em um agradecimento silencioso a ela.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody knows how the story ends</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Live the day doin' what you can</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This only where is begins</em>
</p>
<p>— E então, o que tá fazendo aqui?</p>
<p>James não conseguia articular uma resposta – nem uma resposta decente, nem qualquer resposta. As sobrancelhas de Rose nunca mentiram – nem mesmo após todo esse tempo –, mas James nem precisava disso para saber que ela estava extremamente e profundamente <em>puta</em>: não simplesmente chateada, nem magoada, nem nervosa ou desgostosa – <em>puta</em>.</p>
<p>Claro que ela estava: ele foi embora sem despedir. E depois, nunca mais ligou, nunca mais voltou, nunca mais a viu.</p>
<p>— Lily me ligou, me contou sobre o vovô.</p>
<p>— Como se você se importasse o mínimo com ele – ela fechou a porta atrás de si e desceu os poucos degraus da entrada, abrindo o portão com a chave e ficando finalmente frente a frente com ele.</p>
<p>— Como ele tá?</p>
<p>— Piorando – ela suspirou – O médico veio de manhã, deu a opção de manter ele aqui ou levar pro hospital... A noite os tios e a tia Ginny vão reunir e decidir o que fazer.</p>
<p>Com a testa franzida em uma expressão que se aproximava quase do desespero, ele a viu prender seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo com o prendedor que trazia no pulso.</p>
<p>— E como <em>você </em>tá?</p>
<p>Ele sabia o quão próximos os dois eram: enquanto ele não tinha quase nenhum interesse em comum com ele, Rose era a neta favorita do avô, sempre aceitando qualquer viagem maluca para visitar um leilão de objetos antigos do outro lado do país que ele propusesse.</p>
<p>— Eu preciso de voltar a ficar com ele. Era só isso que queria?</p>
<p>— Quero ver ele, Rô.</p>
<p>— Não me chama de Rô – ela o encarou, transbordando toda sua insatisfação e possivelmente todo o sofrimento que ele havia a causado – Eu preciso de ir na farmácia; Patricia, a enfermeira, está aí também, então pode ficar com ele enquanto eu vou lá, se quiser.</p>
<p>Ele a seguiu até a sala, onde ela pegou a chave do carro, dando as costas para ele em seguida.</p>
<p>— Só uma pergunta, James – ela parou no meio de um passo, apenas torcendo um pouco o tronco para conseguir encará-lo – Você voltou pra ficar?</p>
<p>O silêncio dele foi resposta suficiente.</p>
<p>— Talvez seja uma boa coisa que vovó está com a Dominique hoje então então. Vovô esquece de tudo a cada dez minutos, mas ela te ver apenas para você nunca mais voltar de novo é um pouco cruel <em>demais</em>, não acha?</p>
<p>James não imaginou que chegaria o dia que encontraria o avô daquele jeito: deitado em uma poltrona de couro preto, cochilando e roncando meio com a boca aberta enquanto os óculos lhe caíam do nariz, com uma blusa de algodão simples e uma coberta lhe cobrindo as pernas. Ele estava <em>tão</em> pálido, e com os cabelos ainda mais brancos do que ele se lembrava.</p>
<p>Quando se aproximou mais da poltrona, estendeu a mão para tocar-lhe o ombro.</p>
<p>— Vô?</p>
<p>O senhor despertou com um engasgo sonoro e várias piscadas, dando-lhe um grande sorriso em seguida.</p>
<p>— Harry! Não achei que já fossem as férias, que bom que seus tios deixaram você vir passar o verão com a gente. Rony vai adorar a notícia, vai mesmo.</p>
<p>Sempre disseram que ele se parecia com o pai, mas agora, com o avô confundindo a imagem dos dois, o peso em seu coração apertou um pouco. Tinha passado mais de cinco anos sem ver o avô, cinco anos que o haviam transformado de uma pessoa altiva e um pouco obcecada demais com antiguidades em um senhor com calças de moletons que cochila sozinho e com demência em estado avançado.</p>
<p>Sentou-se no sofá ao lado da poltrona dele, sentindo-se quebrar por dentro ao observar o avô rindo com um desenho infantil demais que passava na televisão.</p>
<p>Ele não conseguia se imaginar morando em Godric's Hollow, não conseguia se imaginar não tendo partido quando mais jovem. Mas ele realmente precisava ter cortado todas suas relações com sua família? Não podia ter vindo visitar no natal? Ou vir para o aniversário de noventa anos do seu avô? Para a festa de bodas dos avós?</p>
<p>Lily não o ressentia, ele sabia disso. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu a pergunta "por que não?" começar a flutuar em seus pensamentos. Por que ela não o ressentia? Afinal, ele havia deixado tudo, havia pulado para fora do barco e deixando-a no comando do naufrágio sozinha. Ele, o mais velho, havia deixado toda a responsabilidade no colo da caçula.</p>
<p>Que tipo de filho, que tipo de irmão, que tipo de <em>homem</em> ele havia sido? Não é porque havia decidido ignorar todos seus problemas que eles haviam desaparecido do mundo, eles apenas haviam se tornado encargo de outra pessoa.</p>
<p>— Sabe, Harry, eu nunca consegui entender qual é exatamente a função desse patinho de borracha – o avô comentou aleatoriamente sobre o grande pato amarelo que ocupava toda a tela.</p>
<p>— Também nunca entendi, vô.</p>
<p>— Mas acho que tudo bem... Algumas coisas a gente realmente não entende, não é?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Voltei, vovô! – Rose anunciou a chegada com a cabeça pelo portal (e pela leve erguida de sobrancelha que ela deu, James percebeu que ela não o esperava encontrar ainda ali).</p>
<p>— Rose, querida, Harry veio assistir comigo.</p>
<p>— Está gostando desse episódio, vovô?</p>
<p>— Não faz muito sentido, na verdade.</p>
<p>— Eu vou indo agora, tudo bem, vovô? Patricia está na cozinha, daqui a pouco ela vem ficar com o senhor.</p>
<p>Rose saiu da sala e James a seguiu, depois de um olhar para o avô e perceber que ele dormia novamente. Ela encaixava os braços nas mangas de seu sobretudo, de costas para ele.</p>
<p>— Eu tô indo pra casa, se precisar de alguma carona pra rodoviária posso te deixar lá. Ou vai dormir na cidade hoje?</p>
<p>— Já comprei a passagem, volto ainda hoje. Seria bom a carona.</p>
<p>Ela acenou em resposta, despedindo em voz alta da enfermeira e saindo pela porta. Os dois já estavam no carro dela a algum tempo quando qualquer um voltou a dizer algo.</p>
<p>— Hoje ele está relativamente bem. Os remédios que o médico passou são fortes, ele dorme a maior parte do tempo. Está com uma pneumonia agora, e sabe-se lá mais o que. Só espero que os tios consigam decidir o melhor pra ele.</p>
<p>— Ele achou que eu era meu pai.</p>
<p>— Ele faz isso bastante. Lily é a tia Gina pra ele, e às vezes ele chama o Hugo de Rony. É... Difícil. Principalmente pra vovó.</p>
<p>Rose estava muito concentrada na estrada, e abraçava o volante desejando que os momentos passassem mais rápido até a rodoviária. Por que tinha oferecido essa carona? Era desconfortável demais, para os dois.</p>
<p>Alguns minutos depois, ela parava o carro e ele abria a porta para sair.</p>
<p>— Obrigado pela carona.</p>
<p>Com um pé já de fora do carro, ele ficou ali parado por um tempo, levando Rose a desviar os olhos do paralelepípedo da rua que ela mirava com tanta intensidade desde que havia estacionado.</p>
<p>— Eu sinto muito, Rô... De verdade, eu sinto. A gente se vê – ele acabou de sair do carro e bateu a porta atrás de si.</p>
<p>Rose estava nervosa, estava furiosa, por ele ter ido embora sem se despedir, por ter desaparecido no mundo. Colocou a primeira e arrancou tão rápido que errou o ponto da embreagem, fazendo um barulho horrível.</p>
<p>Ela sentia vontade de gritar com ele. De o culpar por ter abandonado a família. De o culpar por ter largado tudo em cima de Lily. De o culpar por todos seus fracassos amorosos nos últimos cinco anos. De o culpar por ter desmanchado seu noivado no último ano.</p>
<p>Mas ela não podia.</p>
<p>Porque, no fundo, ela também queria o abraçar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Que ele estava mal, que ele tinha sentimentos complicados, que ele tinha emoções difíceis, mas que estava tudo bem. Queria lhe dar a mão e tentar o ajudar, queria que ele confiasse o bastante nela para se abrir, para conversar.</p>
<p>Deu a volta no quarteirão e parou no mesmo lugar de antes, saltando do carro e quase tropeçando nos próprios pés no processo.</p>
<p>— James! – ela disse um pouco alto demais ao vê-lo na fila para embarcar para Londres – No domingo, a gente ainda almoça nA Toca. Se você quiser vir. Vovó iria gostar. E tia Ginny, eu sei que ela também ia gostar. E eu.</p>
<p>Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido, era o que pensava ao entrar no ônibus.</p>
<p>Sentado no assento próximo à janela, viu Rose andar para onde havia estacionado o carro. Mas, diferente dele, Rose olhou para trás e deu um sorriso e um aceno ao vê-lo a encarando.</p>
<p>É, talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody knows how the story ends</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>E... É isso.<br/>Enquanto eu escrevia, todo um background foi surgindo para o James e a família Potter que eu estava imaginando, o que me deu muita vontade de continuar a escrever e escrever. Quem sabe, um dia, cresça mais alguma coisa nesse universo. </p>
<p>Espero de todo coração que tenham gostado.</p>
<p>Beijinhos e até a próxima!</p>
<p>Paulie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>